


Hazy

by Jora_hamiltrash7777



Series: Itachi and Sasuke Dynamics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Medicine, Sasuke being a brat, Sick Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_hamiltrash7777/pseuds/Jora_hamiltrash7777
Summary: It only took a few stern words and gentle encouragement to get Sasuke to take his medicine, that didn't mean that Itachi enjoyed the process.Itachi: 17Sasuke: 12
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Itachi and Sasuke Dynamics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143191
Kudos: 45





	Hazy

Itachi had to have been at his wits ends but Sasuke couldn’t find it in him to care as he tore down the stairs on unsteady feet and sprinted into the chilly air of the garden. Footsteps patted lightly behind him and he couldn’t pretend to be surprised when Itachi snatched him off his feet into a bridal carry.

“Sasuke,” Itachi lectured quietly once he sat Sasuke at the kitchen table and made sure the doors were locked to prevent anymore bold attempts at escape, “you are testing my very generous patience, and if that escapade made your fever worse, we will be having a very unpleasant talk." Sasuke frowned, Itachi speaking quietly was a sign that usually ended up with him being grounded or crying, he fiddled with the fabric of his sweatpants as Itachi calmed down before he set off the younger's easily triggered emotions. “You’ll take the medicine.” Itachi decided steadily.

“But I don’t want it-”  
  
“You’ll take it, whether I have to hold you down or not.”

Sasuke slumped, a pout taking over his face as he sniffled in misery. Mother and Father had left for some business trip with another clan outside of Konoha. Mother’s suitcase suggested they would be away for two weeks so Sasuke was left with Itachi who thankfully had no missions.

The first three days had been peaceful, until Sasuke woke up with a fever creeping into the 100’s. Itachi did not tolerate any disobedience or bratiness when Sasuke was sick. Which meant that, no, Sasuke was not supposed to run out of the house in a thin cotton shirt to escape having to take the nasty assortment of medicine needed to help destroy his fever. But that’s what he had done, and now Itachi would be micromanaging him at least until his fever broke.

Once Itachi had retrieved the multiple bottles of thick medicine and placed them along the table, he turned expectedly to Sasuke with a spoon of dark purple medicine already measured.

“Nii-san...do I really need to take that?” Sasuke whined softly, scooting back just a bit so that the smell putrid medicine didn’t suffocate him, “I’ll just go back to bed, I promise-”  
  
“Otouto…” Itachi exhaled slowly. The prodigy was clearly tipping into an agitated mood, something that Sasuke learned was to be avoided at all times after a bad encounter involving sharpened kunai, the wooden spoon, and a nasty cut.

Shifting closer but refusing to outright take the spoon and willingly swallow the nasty liquid by himself, Sasuke glared up at Itachi, silently wishing that he had never left his widow open to let the cold draft get him sick.

The seventeen year old raised an eyebrow and directed the spoon to Sasuke’s closed mouth. Wincing when the smell hit him, the younger brother shut his eyes and allowed his brother to tip the spoon in his mouth. He nearly gagged when the medicine hit the back of his throat and then vanished down his esophagus. Itachi sighed when he remembered that only 1 out of the 4 medicines had been taken.

Sasuke already looked like he was going to start sobbing from the haziness of the fever and the restless naps he had been taking. And now Itachi had to play the villain and coerce the smaller boy to take the dreaded medicines lined up on the table. “Just take them as fast as you can…” Itachi advised as he held a spoon now carrying a red medicine up to Sasuke’s trembling lips.

“Mmm..” Sasuke whined around the spoon, pushing Itachi’s hand away and furiously trying to swipe traitorous tears away. The elder placed the spoon down and cupped Sasuke’s face with gentle hands and swiped the rapidly falling tears away. “Just two more. That’s all, Otouto.”  
  
Nodding hesitantly, Sasuke willed himself to stop crying and open his mouth to allow some green concoction access to wash it’s horrid taste over his poor taste buds. Itachi cooed softly, quickly filling the spoon up with what Sasuke remembered as some ginger, mint and lemon mixture. Thankfully, it didn’t taste as horrible as the other liquids but Itachi still pressed a cup of water into his hands while simultaneously tracing patterns on the fever flushed cheeks.

“I’m cold.” Sasuke complained, nearly dropping the cup on the table as he moved to crawl towards Itachi. The older stopped him with a look, gesturing for him to wait while he cleaned up the mess of medicine bottles and spoons on the table. 

Once Itachi had put the medicine away (hopefully in the garbage) he plucked Sasuke off the floor and calmly retreated back upstairs. Sasuke was easy to carry if the boy allowed you to, it also helped that he only weighed around 93 pounds even at 12. Moving his head so that he could hide his face in the comforting curve connecting Itachi’s neck and shoulder, Sasuke couldn’t even find it in himself to be mad at Itachi’s unrelenting sternness or insistence on taking all necessary medicine.

“You seem to be in a better mood.” Itachi hummed, voice a mere whisper since his mouth was right by Sasuke’s ear. The genin smirked softly, twirling a wisp of Aniki’s long hair around his finger.

“Thinking about ways to manipulate you into making tomato soup.” Sasuke responded honestly, shuddering with laughter when he felt Itachi’s face move into an exasperated expression.

“Have you perhaps tried...asking?” Itachi mused sarcastically, bouncing Sasuke when he felt the boy’s loose grip slipping.

“Hn.” Sasuke scoffed, eyes drooping shut in genuine exhaustion. When the soft feeling of Itachi's blankets made contact the black orbs opened again, clouded with sleepiness and a hint of tentativeness. “Will...you stay, Nii-san?”

Itachi smiled indulgently, “Of course, Sasuke-chan.”

Pouting at the honorific and then outright scowling when Itachi poked his forehead, Sasuke mumbled a generic insult and then finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Comment and Kudos please!~


End file.
